Changes of our hearts
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: title change! month's after Naraku is defeated kagome and inuyasha hookup.but when Kikyo returns he leaves her hurt and alone.Sesshomaru finds her and takes her to his home. Their bond is soon threatened when his uncle Rokurou returns. CHAP 8 UP!
1. Aftermath

Title: Family Trouble

Summary: Month's after Naraku's defeat. Kagome and Inuyasha hook up. But when Kikyo returns he leaves her hurt and alone. Sesshomaru finds her unconscious and injured and takes Kagome to his home. Their bond is threatened when Sesshomaru's uncle Rokurou returns and takes over the south. Rokurou plans revenge on Sesshomaru and also plans to take over the west as well.Can Sesshomaru get pass the wall Kagome's placed around her heart before it's too late.??

Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome

* * *

In the west

Sesshomaru sat in his study staring at the picture of his father Inu no Taishou. It was the only picture he had left remaining of him before his death. His father's long silver hair was swept up into a ponytail; he had one blue jagged mark on each of his cheeks. He didn't have the same crescent moon on his forehead. That Sesshomaru believed he inherited from his mother. His eyes painted the color of amber looked at him with love and warmth. He rarely looked at Sesshomaru that way, he had been strict and firm with his upbringing to prepare him to become lord of the west.

Sesshomaru held a piece of small paper with black ink of slanted thin strokes. It was a notice that there was a new youkai ball approaching. He often objected to occasions like this, with dancing and chatting among his peers. The ball was being arranged to appoint the new lord of the south. The letter didn't show the new lord's name because it would have to stay in secrecy until the union with the other lords was as one.

He folded the letter and placed it in his drawer. He thought long of whom this new lord would be being placed in the south in the land of the Snake youkai. The west and the south were frequently at the neck over land. _His land they wanted_. The west was prosperous in food and luxuries. The same land his father built from the ground up with his own sweat and blood. He wouldn't let that be wasted on some wretched clan.

Someone knocked at his door. From the scent he knew it was Shin. The wolf youkai he had known since childhood.

"Enter"

The door opened and Shin stepped through handing him a letter. It was blue in color with a black seal. The seal of the neko clan of the north. Lord Akio's daughter Akane sent him letters confessing her 'love' to him. It only gave him a headache and almost vomit at the thought of him loving a cat.

"This arrived today a few minutes ago." Shin said in a deep voice.

Sesshomaru tossed the letter in the trash. He could already smell her scent on the card.

"You not going to read it" he said in an amused tone.

"No, I will not I don't have time to be a play toy to some neko who can't tell the difference from love and her hormones." he said firmly.

"She is quite sure you will give in though" he chuckled. "You look rather bored"

He hated to admit it but he was. There was nothing for him to do but fill paperwork. Since Naraku was defeated and the Shikon jewel disappeared, the lands have become more at peace. He decided to leave the castle for a while.

"Shin, I will be leaving for a couple of days, I leave you in charge. "He said before standing.

"As you wish lord Sesshomaru" he bowed before stepping out the door.

Sesshomaru left his study to go in search of his retainer Jaken. Jaken was ordered to keep watch of Rin when he wasn't in his presence. Many of his staff was new and he didn't trust them alone with the only human in the whole castle.

He found Rin outside in the courtyard hiding behind the pet dragon. Ah-Un. It has been Two years since she has became his ward now at the age of twelve she has not changed much. Her straight brown hair has gotten longer; she gained at least four inches in height and still spoke as a little child of ten would.

Jaken was nowhere to be found and this angered him. He ordered the imp to watch his ward and he disobeyed setting off elsewhere.

"Rin" He said in a loud voice

She gave him a startled look "Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru!! Rin didn't see there" she giggled.

"Where is Jaken?"

She turned slightly and her hands were full of small wreaths of flowers. A loud shouting came from the far end of the courtyard. Jaken was running to them dressed in one of Rin's kimonos. A large necklace made of flowers was wrapped around his neck and head. And face paint was smeared over his lips and eyes. He looked fit for a Zombie's bride.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please I beg of you to tell this wretched girl to stop doing this to me, it is ruining my good Reputation!" he said gasping for breath.

"Jaken, Rin thinks you look beautiful" she said snickering and Ah-Un followed in his own language of laughing growls.

"Jaken you will go and clean yourself and prepare our leave" Sesshomaru said "Rin go inside as well and have one of the maids prepare you a meal"

"Okay lord Sesshomaru" she hugged his legs and ran to hug Ah-Un. "Bye master Jaken."

Jaken only mumbled to himself as he threw the flowers from his head and headed to the castle. After he washed and Rin finished her meal, they set off down the path into the woods to Inuyasha's forest. He thought to himself. _I have nothing to do since Naraku has been defeated, nothing to entertain me.._ He stared off into the woods as they began walking. Rin's little hands tugged at his hakamas.

"What is it, Rin" he said

"Rin was thinking that if you haven't had any place special to go-"she stopped to look down at her fingers

Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking as she had asked him many times before. "Rin"

She looked up "What Rin meant was could we go and see lady Kagome and Shippo, I haven't seen them for a year and I miss the pretty lady Kagome"

The half breed and his wench. _Hmm_. He didn't object to the thought of seeing the wench since in time he tolerated her presence but his half brother would try to fight him as soon as he smelled his scent. A fight... would entertain him for the moment. if Inuyasha fought a bit more rationally then he would be there everyday battling out his boredom.

Jaken noticed his master's silence and as always thought it best to speak for him.

"You wretched girl do you obviously think that Lord Sesshomaru would spend his time with a bunch of lousy humans"

"Rin didn't ask you, frog breath!" she ran and stood close to Sesshomaru

"How dare yo-"he was cut off by a foot stepping on his head "owww"

Sesshomaru decided to go to Inuyasha. Since the land had been restored to peace, he didn't know if the Miko still stayed in the feudal era. He was in the least bit curious of what they were doing with their time.

* * *

Kagome couldn't shake the warm feeling she got every time Inuyasha looked at her. It was as if her dream had come true. That day after Naraku was defeated and she was so close to death. He fought to keep her alive and he said he loved her. _Her_. Not Kikyo but her. For five month's they have been together and it seemed nothing could stand in their way. 

She thought about this as she was in the shopping mall by herself. She needed some new clothes since her school outfit had gotten a little too tight for her to fit, as of all her clothes in her closet. She hadn't been completely home for 4 years so she was in dire need of new clothes.

Her mother Hiromi was proud of her success in the feudal era but told Kagome that she was still not finished since the well never closed up, everything in the past was doing okay so what could happened. Naraku was a hard task to defeat even if he was a hanyou. Kagome was almost 20 years old now. She spent nearly 5 years in the past trying to defeat Naraku.

Now there was nothing to worry about, she had Inuyasha who would furiously fight to protect her. Sango and Miroku finally accepted each other and began dating. She adopted Shippo the little fox who captured her heart as a real son would. She realized she had been smiling the whole time she had been walking in the mall. She never felt this good in her whole life. She had her own family. She was very proud of herself.

Kagome noticed a store at the corner of the food court. She hadn't seen it before so it must've just been built in years ago. The clothes were actually good in comparison to her taste. She picked out a few pair of jeans; most of them would sling low on her hips. Button up blouses and tank tops. A lot of Sun dresses since it was often quite hot in the feudal era and a few pairs of shoes.

She went to the dressing room to see if all her clothes fit. The jeans and shoes were comfortable. The tops fit nicely. She had tried on her sundresses they were knee length and fit snug around her chest and abdomen and flared out to the knees.

After buying the clothes, she needed some more nightwear and a bathing suit for her and Sango. She spied another store and bought some slippers, 2 nightgowns, bras and panties, some tanks and shorts. In another store she bought a two piece for her and a one piece for Sango. Sango made sure that she would get one for her she didn't like a lot of skin showing.

When Kagome left the store she looked at her watch and she had been in the mall for 6 hours. Her mother would be coming to get her soon because she needed to get back to the feudal era. She turned the corner and ran right into someone and fell right to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there" a deep voice said.

Kagome grabbed the man's extended hand and he pulled her up. She looked at the man she bumped into and her mouth dropped.

"Hojo?" she said looking at him

"How did yo- Kagome" he said

"Wow Hojo I haven't seen you in years, how have you been" she picked up her bags on the floor.

"Life has been treating me nicely, if I should say so how about you" Hojo said with a concerned look.

"Me I'm doing fine I'm all cured" she said with a forced laugh. Her cell phone began to ring. It was Hiromi calling to tell her she was outside waiting for her. "Listen Hojo I have to go moms is outside maybe we could catch up later"

"That is fine with me, here is my card call me" he handed her is card and hugged her before leaving.

Her mom was waiting outside the mall and helped Kagome with the bags of clothes. They arrived home 20 minutes later and inside Souta were playing his video games. Kagome had bought another backpack and trashed the bright yellow she had. She refilled it with ramen for Inuyasha, toys for Shippo, catnip for Klala, and other types of food and toys. She had another bag that she slung across her shoulders. That held all her clothes and personal belongings.

She helped her Mother cleanup the house before leaving to the feudal era. Before she could climb out of the well, a clawed hand pulled her out. Inuyasha was glad to see her she could tell by the small smirk on his face.

"What took you so long, you said you would be gone for only two days." He said holding her by the waist.

"I know I'm late but I did some shopping today and brought some Ramen." She held up the small container.

"What else did you buy" he said as he stared at her with a sultry look to his eyes.

Obviously knowing what he was asking for she changed the subject. "What Inuyasha I come back and you don't give me a 'how are you' kiss" she said with a pout

He cupped her chin "believe me that was the first thing on my mind" he leaned in and felt his mouth full of fur. "What the Hell"

"Mama" Shippo squealed with his hands wrapped around her neck.

"Shippo! I brought you some more toys and coloring books." She pulled them out

"Thank you!!" he ran off to color in his new books.

Sango and Miroku were making their way over to her and she pulled out Sango's bathing suit. It was black in color. Sango wrapped the bathing suit in a bundle and set it beside her weapon.

"I didn't forget you Miroku, here are the spell scrolls I told you about" she said handing him the box.

"Why thank you lady Kagome, I take it you enjoyed your stay at home" Miroku said.

"Yes I did, I met some people I haven't seen in a while and I was happy to be there" she sat down at the camp they had made. Inuyasha came back after rinsing his mouth of Shippo' fur and settled himself between Kagome legs which was a clear sign of 'scratch my head'. She didn't do it for long because he jumped up and drew his sword.

In the distance Sesshomaru and his pack was approaching. It had been a year since they last seen each other. Month's before the battle with Naraku. Rin had gotten taller but still pretty much acted younger. Sesshomaru on the other hand still looked the same. The long silver hair, stoic stature, and cold amber eyes never changed.

"What the hell do you want" Inuyasha said in a loud tone.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Rin wished to see the Miko and the Kit it has been a while since she has seen them." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, that doesn't explain why you are here you could've let the toad bring her"

Jaken was clearly upset at being called a toad. "Half breed you will mind your manners of one in such higher rank than you"

"If you think I'm gonna bow to some ugly toad you got another thing comin" he chuckled.

Kagome stepped up. "Inuyasha let them be if Rin has come to play with Shippo then let her, clearly they're not here to harm us" she looked at Sesshomaru. He was staring at her in a weird glazed look. _It's probably the clothes._ She still had on the jeans and tank top she worn at the mall.

"but"

"no buts leave them alone"

Inuyasha put his sword in its sheath. "You're in luck, but if I see you acting all funny then I will fight you" he turned away and sat again with Kagome.

"as if you would win" Sesshomaru said as he leaned near the tree.

As Kagome scratched Inuyasha's head, she could feel someone was watching her. She looked up a pair of cold Amber eyes looked into hers. Sesshomaru didn't turn away as she continued to stare at him. _Okay…weird moment._ She still looked at him his eyes cold and hard it was as if he was daring her to turn away. A hand brushed her cheek.

"Are you okay Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah umm. I'm fine I was thinking maybe I should cook some Ramen for everyone since it's almost dinnertime." She said as an excuse.

His warm amber eyes lit up. She knew that would work. She collected the pots and had Shippo bring some water from the nearby stream. In a matter of minutes there were all stuffing their mouths with Ramen.

"Lady Kagome, Rin never knew you were such a good cook" she said with her mouth full.

"Thank you for the comment and don't chew with your mouth full or you'll choke" she handed Inuyasha his bowl. He took it greedily and muffled a thank you at her. She made another bowl and made her way to Sesshomaru who was sitting near the tree. He just simply stared at her while she handed him the bowl.

"Here you go Sesshomaru" she said with the bowl still in her hand.

"I do not eat human food" he said glaring at her.

"oh okay" she turned away

"Miko"

She sighed. For the past 4 years he called her miko and she simply kept telling him that wasn't her name.

"Sesshomaru my name is Kagome okay Ka-go-me, not miko and if you continue to call me that then I won't answer you" she said firmly with her hand on her hip.

"When you learn to address me properly then maybe I can consider calling you by your name and you **will** answer to me whenever I call for your attention." He said his eyes looked like they were on fire.

_Did he think he was at some five star hotel. We're in the middle of the forest and he's nagging about his name being abused._ "What did you want your majesty" she said in a mocking tone.

He was on his feet and was standing right in her face. She didn't back down though. He needed to get a grip that the world wasn't bowing on his every whim.

"Miko, what it is this that you wear "he said observing her top. His fingers glided along the thin strap.

She glared at him for touching her without permission. She pulled his hand away and turned. "Oh the great lord Sesshomaru doesn't know what a tank top is, surely he doesn't need the assistance of a _miko_ to find out" she walked off with the bowl of Ramen leaving a furious Sesshomaru in the dust.


	2. Hidden Feelings

CHAPTER 2 UP Sorry it took so long to update!!!

I DON'T NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

Sesshomaru's blood started to boil when the Miko mocked him but, he did nothing about it. He was curios about the dressing that she wore. The top was fit snug against her body. He couldn't help but look at the swell of her breast and the way her weird clothing clung to her hips and backside.

He was angry at himself for not controlling his thoughts he had of the girl. No, she wasn't a girl anymore she was a woman and a very attractive one he might say. She was not only attractive to him physically but she held power. She was 500 years into the future and that alone was deadly. He growled low as he locked eyes on the sway of her hips as she walked off in her anger. _Can't think like this._

He sat perched on a tree branch and sat in a meditative state. He needed to clear his mind, he normally didn't go on thinking about some human, and surely she had done some kind of witchcraft to him, yes maybe that was it.

Minutes passed by and he cleared everything from his mind. That included sounds, smell, touch but his body still remained in high alert. When he was in this state he could come in contact with his inner self. Although they were the same it possessed more knowledge than he did and rarely gave guidance to him when he needed it.

_I see you are here once again._

I am in need of your assistance...

_From what I observed minutes ago this question you are about to ask is about the human woman_

Why do I feel this way towards her, a miko no less?

_Feelings are feelings Sesshomaru it is up to you whether or not they have meaning._

And if what I feel is something more

_In time you will know what to do _

Sesshomaru slowly crept from the crevices of his mind. His inner self was a more helpful than he had been before. He scanned the area and realized that the miko had gone off and Inuyasha was also nowhere to be found. Were they a couple? Surely she wasn't marked and her scent indicated she was still pure. The miko and the half breed together. Mated? The Miko was certainly too powerful to be in his brother's hands, he couldn't even swing his sword right without losing balance.

He dropped from the branch and sought out the Monk. He was found at the campfire along with the demon slayer. Rin had drifted off to sleep and he carefully picked her up.

"Going so soon, Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku asked.

"Tell the Miko that we will be back tomorrow" he said and turned from the couple.

"Why not stay the night with us" a familiar voice said

It was Kagome coming back from her bath. Her hair was wet and wrapped in a towel. She had on another weird top that fit snug against her torso and her bottoms were very short. Even shorter than the green cloth she had on when he first saw her. Inuyasha followed behind his hair also wet but still had on his clothes.

Kagome stopped in front of Sesshomaru her pure scent filling his nose. He briefly closed his eyes and breathed. She pulled Rin into her hands and laid her back down on the little sheet she had set out for Rin and Shippo.

"Let her stay and sleep, that way in the morning she will eat some breakfast and then you can be on your way" she said softly so she wouldn't wake them.

"That is fine with me" he said and went back to the tree.

She went to a brown bag and pulled out a thick sheet and laid it on the ground. Then she pulled out another much thicker and longer and place two pillows on the sheet. As she lay down on one pillow Inuyasha laid down behind her, outside the sheets. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek, then looked cautiously at Sesshomaru before closing his eyes to sleep. The campfire had died down and they were all surrounded by the moonlight's embrace.

* * *

In the south Rokurou sat in his room. It was late in the night and the castle was in total silence. He liked it like this, a better way for him to collect his thoughts. After a long slumber he woke in this room in the House of the snake clan, a very useful ally from centuries ago. Rokurou fingered the orb in his hands. It was clear in color a simple orb.

This small item held his very essence in it for almost 300 years. His brother Inunotaisho suspended his life soul in the orb causing him to go into a blank state. He crushed the orb in his hands at the thought of his brother. _Inunotaisho!! _. If he was alive he would pay dearly for what he did. _All for the love of Tezumi_. The woman he loved once, the one he wanted to spend his life with.

Tezumi was a powerful demoness. Born of both neko and Inu she possessed many distinct qualities that set her different among the other demonessess. Inunotaisho saw this power in her and thought it perfect for him to mate her and bear his heir of the west.

Rokurou clearly objected the plan and fought his brother. Only to be induced into a sleep he never should have recovered from.

He was told upon his awakening that Inunotaisho was dead and that his heir Sesshomaru, son of Tezumi ruled the west. It was perfect. If Inunotaisho wasn't alive for him to exact his revenge upon, then his son would surely pay.

A hard knock sounded at his room door. "**What**" he said forgetting how powerful his voice was.

The door opened and a tall lean man entered. This man was the leader of the snake clan. Despite being of different species, Nobu was a good friend and ally to Rokurou. Friends since childhood Nobu was always the clever and sensible one While Rokurou was impatient and destructive.

Nobu drew a chair from the desk and gracefully sat down. Over the centuries Nobu appearance had changed greatly. His once Knee length hair was cropped inches above his shoulders, he was taller than before and leaner. Half of his face was slightly scaled. The only remaining thing left to recognize him was his eyes, Bright green in color.

Rokurou continued to sit on the bed, clad only in his hakamas. He stared hard into Nobu's eyes.

"How were you able to release me?" He asked shifting the crushed orb in his hands.

"I didn't" Nobu said his voice smooth.

"Then how did I get here?" Rokurou said irritated, he hated when Nobu answered him with simple responses.

"Centuries after you were in slumber, these lands became treacherous. Youkai after Youkai killed each other and the human villages. Blood polluted the air and stained the entire land." He said.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me how I got here." He said more irritated.

Nobu ignored him and continued. "This continued for quite a long time almost a century, all at the hands of a hanyou named Naraku."

Rokurou snorted." You're telling me a hanyou caused that much chaos for 100 years and No one was able to stop him"_ should've let me handle him!!_

"Believe me Naraku was no simple Hanyou. He was unique above all able to absorb things into his body; create incarnations, control demons, project weapons from himself. Some figured him to be a true demon beyond superiority, most considered him a monster"

"I don't need a fucking history lesso-

"You were the one never to listen to anything not even when you were trained to be a lord of the south and it has almost gotten you killed, so shut up and listen it may be useful to you in the near future." Nobu said all this with his eyes clothes and tone leveled. He too was also becoming annoyed with Rokurou's ignorance.

Rokurou looked at Nobu as if he wanted to throw his head through the wall but contained himself. He needed all the info he could get if he wanted to follow through with his plan.

"As I was saying Naraku was certainly very powerful but he was a coward. He let all his incarnations do his dirty work" Nobu glanced at Rokurou to see if he was actually listening and continued. "Five years ago he somehow became a bit more troubled in his attacks more frustrated; I learned that a strange woman was the cause of his worries, a very young human miko. I have never seen her but my servants tell me she looks as frail as a bird and has power compared to the great priestess."

"Naraku's dead isn't he, you keep referring him in the past tense so who killed him." Rokurou said.

"Half a year ago a traveling group including the miko constantly searched for Naraku and pieces of the Shikon jewel that had become shattered, finally they found him and after days of strenuous fighting, he was finally killed by the same miko he had come to fear, Among the group she traveled with is your nephew, the Hanyou Inuyasha.

"What do you mean a hanyou is my nephew, I was told Inunotaisho only had one son?" Rokurou said his voice slightly raised. "And he was a full-blooded demon."

"That is true, but Inunotaisho had a human lover and she bore the Hanyou, she died shortly after he was born."

"What happened to Tezumi?"

"No one knows, after she found out about the affair she disappeared and was never found" he cleared his throat. "I know how you deeply cared for her but I assure you, you must move on if you stay in the past _**you will**_ become caught in its web and that is not the place to dwell in especially for you."

Rokurou didn't want to hear where this conversation was heading. He had heard it many times before. Nothing will change his mind. _Nothing_

"So how was I released "his voice strained.

"At the final moment before Naraku's death, the Miko had used up a definite amount of her energy. It swept throughout the land injuring many youkai of the stronger species including myself and killing the less weak ones that posed a threat to the human race. That is how I think the orb's power had diminished and thus were you released."

"Where is the group now"

"Why" Nobu asked curiously

"What do you mean why just tell me" he said raising from his bed.

Nobu saw the evil gleam in his Rokurou's eyes and refrained from telling him any thing else. His time here was done as it was ordered in the contract between him and Inunotaisho. He was only too occupy the south until Rokurou was released naturally by the magic bind which was never to happen but here he was.

Nobu thought to kill him while he slept and suddenly wished he had done it. Nobu knew now that the contract was seriously a big mistake Inunotaisho should've killed his brother. Their friendship ended the night he was restrained by the orb. He was so wrapped up that he had truly forgotten what he did that night.

"Rokurou go to bed we will finish this in the early morning, you will need all the rest in the world for what is to come in the next three weeks." Nobu said rising from the chair. He took one look at Rokurou and disgust welled up in him.

He had enough for tonight in the next three weeks he had to ready Rokurou to claim his title as lord of the South and he knew he was going to hate every minute of it.

* * *

IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW THANX 


	3. Surprise

I decided to put up a quick chapter this is all mainly about Inuyasha. I think the chap is all right but to tell me what you think of it so far i never really written a story before so tell me if i'm missing a little somethin. A little lemon so beware

**I don't own inuyasha**

* * *

The next morning Kagome had risen early to cook breakfast. She grabbed the pots from her bag and went to a nearby stream to rinse them out. When she returned everyone was up and chatting with one another and patiently waited for heir breakfast. For the past few weeks she had stopped making Ramen for breakfast and switched to oatmeal and pancakes. She saved the Ramen for dinner and lunch.

Within half an hour the oatmeal was done and everyone munched on the food happily, except Inuyasha who didn't like the texture of the food in his mouth. She caught herself when she was making another bowl and looked over her shoulder to the tree where Sesshomaru still sat by. His amber eyes glared at her. _jerk._ Jaken sat by his master but he hadn't had anything to eat so she finished the bowl and went to hand Jaken the bowl.

"Jaken do you want some oatmeal"

Jaken jumped to his feet clutching the staff of heads in his hands. "Wretched girl I don't eat that rubbish"

"Are you just saying that because Sesshomaru is there or you just don't eat human food like he does?" she said sarcastically

"stupid girl what I do is not an-" he was interrupted by the large sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Jaken eat" Sesshomaru said with his eyes now closed. Kagome handed him the bowl and he snatched it mumbling under his breath.

"Your welcome" she said apparently annoyed by his rudeness. She turned to leave and went to her bag and pulled her clothes and bathing supplies out. Today she decided that she would wear one of her sundresses. It had thin straps and was a deep blue color.

"Rin we are leaving" Sesshomaru said approaching them.

"Right now lord Sesshomaru, Rin would like to stay longer" she said pouting.

"We will be back soon" he glanced at Kagome as Rin went to her and they hugged.

"Rin will be back soon Miss Kagome"

"I hope so" Kagome said giving Rin a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye everyone see ya" Rin ran off as Sesshomaru and Jaken departed and Kagome went to take her bath.

* * *

It was getting late and they haven't collected any jewel shards yet. Inuyasha was a bit irritated at this. Even though Naraku was dead the jewel still had to be replaced. Naraku had obtained half of the jewel and only a few more needed to be collected. He still wished to be a full demon even though Kagome often tried to make him reconsider.

He peeked beside him to look at her. She walked in front of him slightly so she couldn't see him looking at her. Today she had on some kind of dressing that stopped to her knees and had a free flow look to it. He kinda liked it on her. Her arms and legs were bare and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. After all these years he never expected that he could have a chance with her. They had been a couple for a while he didn't how long really, but it all happened so fast.

Inuyasha often felt guilty when he was with Kagome. Every time he looked at her he saw Kikyo. The One woman he loves. He did feel something for Kagome but it wasn't as strong as the bond he had with Kikyo. That day after Naraku was killed she Kagome was near death and he panicked. Losing her would mean that he would also lose Kikyo. She may have been dead but they both were still somehow connected together.

When he confessed his feelings to Kagome he spoke of the things he wanted to say to Kikyo. It was his fault that he was confused and spoke irrationally, but she survived and now they are together so wouldn't that mean he is still with Kikyo? Her blood runs through Kagome's body and they have the same soul so wouldn't it?

"Inuyasha lets stop for a while" Sango said tiredly.

"Yes that would be a good idea" Kagome said flicking the dirt for between her toes.

"keh, I guess since there aren't any shards around." He guided them to a small clearing and they set up camp. It was almost nightfall so Kagome fixed some Ramen before heading to take a bath. Inuyasha ears perked up and she told him to come along.

When they arrived at the hot spring Kagome sat her clothes down. By this time Inuyasha already knew the routine. He turned around while she proceeded to shed her clothes. He hated doing this he already saw her body before on accident of course So what's the big deal, he saw Kikyo's body all the time during bathing and sex.

He heard her enter the water and he took his clothes off and followed her in. Kagome kept her back to him until he was in the water. She was slightly nervous of seeing him naked since she never saw a naked man before. She grabbed the soap from the ledge and handed it to Inuyasha.

He often liked to wash her while they bathed. It gave him an excuse to touch her soft skin and smell her scent. She only let him wash her back though He kept his distance. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable with his growth underneath the water. She pulled her hair across her shoulder revealing her small delicate back and he slid the soap across her skin.

"Inuyasha do you ever think of Kikyo" she said

His hands locked and his heart sped up. Why is she asking him this? He couldn't say anything he tried but his mouth wouldn't open. Luckily she didn't really give him time to answer.

"I mean its okay if you think about her, she was your first love and all" she turned to him her chocolate brown eyes bright. She took the soap from him and washed his back.

"I remember I had a little crush on this boy in my school" she dipped him underneath and then started to wash his hair. "I was about 13 and he was 14 I used to think about him all the time scribbling his name in my notebook, daydreaming about me and him getting together."

He still hadn't said anything he was figuring out how to give her a good answer.

"Inuyasha lean back a bit" she was quite shorter than he was so he sat on his knees in the shallow water. "What I'm saying is you don't have to be so tense around me you know"

"What do you mean "He said his mouth dry.

"Well with the situation with Kikyo and all I-" She stopped and stared at him.

"What"

"Nothing I'm done with your hair" she said slightly nervous and embarrassed.

"Kagome" he pulled her closer to him

"Huh"

"I'm really trying you know, to make this work, I just want you to know that." He said softly. He kissed her briefly knowing that she would like to take things slow. He didn't mind though he could wait for a while.

"Maybe we should get back" her cheeks ten shades red.

After they finished bathing and went to the camp. The campfire was almost out and every one was half way asleep. Kagome took the sheets from her bag and laid them down and fell asleep along with Shippo in her arms and Inuyasha protectively close against her.

It was almost dawn when Inuyasha suddenly woken up. He didn't know why he had woken up, no demons were nearby and he was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha scanned the area and every one was still asleep. He leaned over to Kagome and she still slept. Still something was bothering him, he carefully got up careful not to awaken Kagome, he grabbed his sword and took patrol around the area.

Inuyasha was still patrolling for almost ten minutes when he came to another small clearing. His senses were telling him to stop and take a look around. Just as soon as he stopped a familiar smell filled his nose. _That smell._ The familiar smell of clay and dirt was getting stronger by the second. _Wait a minute._ He whirled around and came in contact with a pair of cold brown eyes. _Kikyo. _

"Hello Inuyasha" she said her voice still hard.

"Kikyo, what… I thought." He blinked his eyes several times disbelieving that this was happening.

"What. That I was dead apparently I'm not, I was just injured and fled to recover myself."

"Recover… for almost a year"

"No, I had other business to attend to" she said

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He thought she was dead. For a year she was gone, never left a single trace to let him know that she was even alive. He stared at her the hard glare of her face he gotten so used to. He missed her and he knew he would regret later for what he was about to do now. He grabbed Kikyo and kissed her roughly letting all his passion flow through their kiss. She kissed him back just a passionately and weaved her fingers through his hair.

Growling he picked her up pinning her against a tree. They continued to kiss like that, His tongue slipping in her mouth caressing her tongue and lips. Her fingers slipped underneath his hitoe and she caressed his chest before raking her nails down his skin. He growled and licked her skin traveling down to the spot where her neck and shoulders met.

He managed to get both of their clothes off while he had her against the tree. So many memories passed through his mind, so many times they made love like this and he never once regretted it. He entered her with one thrust and she gasped gripping his shoulders. He slid out and held her legs open wider before he thrust into her again. Her moans enticing him. They kissed once more as he set a quick rhythm plunging into her with all his strength.

"Inuyasha.. mmm.ahh I… I missed.. you soooo.. much" she moaned in his ear nipping his earlobes.

When she nipped at his ear he shoved into her faster, his mind going crazy. The sound of her moaning and the wet sound of their lovemaking were making him go over the edge. He thrust once more into her silky folds and soon as his release spilled into her his fangs sank into her neck. Kikyo screamed into his ear as her body shook, tightening around him.

"I love you Kikyo, stay with me" he said huskily as the remains of his orgasm dissolved.

After their love making, Inuyasha covered them with his hitoe, Kikyo lay on top of him asleep. He absent mindedly stroked her back thinking about what had just happened. His Kikyo returned to him and she wished to stay with him forever. He was overjoyed to here her say that, to actually _feel_ her love for him. He couldn't control himself when he bit her marking her as his mate. For once in his life he felt complete. He gazed down at his mark. The Two deep puncture wounds on her neck were red and swollen.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. _My mate._ The happiness that he felt soon fled. How could he forget! He completely forgot when he saw Kikyo that he was with Kagome. He couldn't do this to her not now, not after what they had been through. Maybe.. just maybe he could have them both, but how would that work? When Kagome finds out what he did she won't ever talk to him again.

_Shit, I'm in deep trouble.

* * *

_

Tell me what u think of the story so far CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON


	4. Secret Revealed and Heart Destroyed

I would like to thank **Fire Tenshi, Sugar0o, Jeweled Fairy, lady555, and lillady77** for the reviews they were wonderful. Here is Chapter 4 ENJOY…….

* * *

For the next few weeks Inuyasha and the gang continued to travel around and often stayed in the village where Kaede lived. Sango and Miroku had built a hut near by Kaede's, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed with her. Kagome had woken early and couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. Kaede told her that she had him to run an errand for her. So she dressed and went outside to Sango and Miroku's hut. Shippo was currently playing with the little children.

When she entered the hut Sango was fixing Breakfast and Miroku was observing the scrolls she had brought him.

"Hi Sango and Miroku" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello, Lady Kagome did you sleep well" he said

"I slept like a baby" she said as she stretched

He was slightly confused by what she had said but he brushed it off knowing it was one of her weird wordings from the future.

"Hello, Kagome would you like some breakfast" Sango finished cooking and were preparing the plates.

"Thank you, Sango"

They ate talking about everything they could think of. Miroku talked about the attributes of the different spell scrolls she had given him. They ranged from fire and thunder based attacks, some could control certain demons for a short period of time, paralyzing his enemies and even created illusions. He was very thankful to have received them.

They sat in the hut for awhile continuing to talk when Kagome realized that Inuyasha had been gone for a long time. For the past couple of weeks he was slowly slipping away from her. He was acting the same way when… She shook her head._ He wouldn't do that._ Plus she was dead. There were witnesses that confirmed it, so what could be going on. She decided to go looking for him.

"You guys do you know where Inuyasha had gone to" she said.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before replying.

"Kaede had him to go to the bone eaters well to pick up some herbs for some medicine" Sango said first.

"He has been gone for a long time, would you like for us to go and search for him" Miroku said finishing his herbal tea.

She got up. _The Bone Eater's well_. That was only 15 minutes away he was gone for almost an hour and a half. Something was definitely up and she was willing to find out.

"No thanks, I'll just go to the well and see if he's there"

"Alright if you insist, just be careful okay" Sango said before Kagome left the hut.

She changed her clothes from the sundress she had on into a pair of jeans and tank top. She grabbed her bow and arrow then headed to the direction of the bone eater's well.

* * *

Kagome was about five minutes away when she felt a familiar tugging inside of her. She fell to her knees gripping her chest. She felt as if something inside of her was trying to rip right through her. Tears clouded her eyes and she tried hard not to cry or scream. She hadn't felt this feeling for a year. She often practiced on casting the feeling aside. Now that she was unpracticed the pain came over her in full blast. _This only meant that…_ She broke out in a run, her tears dripping from her eyes into the wind._ Why have you done this to me._

As she got closer to the well the pain increased. She gasped for air searching the field for Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found. She sat on the edge of the well struggling not to cry. For 4 years Kagome was in love with Inuyasha it was only when Kikyo had revived that he rejected her feelings towards him. He rejected her then and now after 6 month's _together_ he threw her to the curb. The sadness Kagome felt slowly turned into anger, her aura slightly crackled as it filled with power.

"Angry are we" a familiar voice said.

Kagome whirled around and a pair of dull brown eyes glared at her. Kikyo stood there fully dressed and her hair was wet._ They were at the spring._

"You begin to look more like me everyday" she said with a smirk.

"Where is Inuyasha" Kagome ignored her.

"And why does that concern you, my mate doesn't wish to be with you anymore"

_Mate? What the hell is a mate?_ "Where is he" her anger rising.

"He's at the spring asleep "she said a light flashing in her eyes. "He will not return to you no matter how much you beg."

Kagome had turned to leave for the well. As soon as she heard Kikyo's last words she stopped in her tracks.

"Beg! What makes you think I will beg him to leave you? He has made his decision. He left me for a clay pot that reeks of dead bodies, I will not lose my dignity and respect for that asshole" Kagome's words were hard and her aura spiked.

Kikyo wanted her little reincarnation dead. She knew Inuyasha harbored feelings for the girl and knowing _that_ she wanted her out of the way. For months she followed the group covering her scent. She knew they were a couple and jealousy and hate racked her mind. She devised a plan to destroy whatever relationship they had together. It was a slow process but effective after this she will never say a word to Inuyasha again. She sensed Inuyasha had awakened, now for the last part of her plan.

"Do you know what being a mate means" she said carefully.

Kagome stared at her. Her face wrought in anger

"It is a union being a demon and another, such as the humans consider a marriage except that the union never severs. It is I do for all eternity. If Inuyasha wanted to be with you why haven't he given you his mark." She pulled her kimono down exposing her neck.

Kagome fell for the trap and her fist glowed with energy as she punched Kikyo across the face. Kikyo fell to the ground the side of her face shattered before it quickly regenerated.

_WHAT THE.. _Kagome was in shock. Kikyo somehow was able to regenerate herself. It was as if she never struck her.

A deadly chill crept up her spine as Kikyo laughed menacingly. "You can't hurt me Kagome, not anymore". A dark light surround Kikyo._ A dark miko._

"Oh really" Kagome hands filled with a pinkish light. A new skill she taught herself. Just as she as she was about to release the light a clawed hand gripped her arms.

Inuyasha stared at her with guilt and anger in his eyes and it only made Kagome angrier. She snatched her hands from him and stepped back. Cautious of Kikyo she asked him:

"How could you do it" she said

He stepped forward to only stop again as Kagome's eyes changed to a glowing pink color. He had no answer. He often thought about what to say to her when this day would finally come but now he had no words. Dried tears stained her cheeks and he felt even guiltier.

They were disrupted by Kikyo crying as she flung into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome rolled her eyes._ A duck could act better than that.._ As always Inuyasha fell for it. He stroked her cheeks calming her down.

"Inuyasha thank goodness you came, I tried to talk to Kagome about my feelings for you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you then all of a sudden she had gotten jealous and struck me" She said between fake sobs.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome is this true"

_What did it have to take for him to get it!!!!!_ She rolled her eyes and turned to the well once again. She wouldn't bother wasting her breath when he wasn't even going to believe her. This time if Kikyo takes him to hell the bastard deserved it. She was tired of running behind him being his pillow to fall back on when Kikyo deceived him. From now on He was on his own and she meant it.

Inuyasha gripped her arm hard and whirled her around to face him.

"KAGOME ANSWER ME" he yelled.

"NO..I..WILL…NOT!!" his ears pulled back. "FOR 5 YEARS I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU WHEN THAT SNAKE (pointing to Kikyo) BIT YOU IN THE BACK AND YOU ALWAYS RAN BACK TO HER ONLY TO GET BIT AGAIN. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SELFISH AND IRRESPONSIBLE ASS AND ITS MY FAULT THAT I EVEN LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE" her voce lowered. "Believe me then next time she strikes I won't be there to protect you when she kills you."

Behind them Kikyo spoke.

"What you speak of wench is only the jealousy and hate you feel towards my mate and me." She said provoking Kagome. "Inuyasha, she is only filling your head with nonsense, she is the deceiving one, if you don't believe me ask your brother Sesshomaru he seems to have a keen eye for her."

"My brother" Inuyasha face shriveled in disgust. She couldn't be with that bastard she.. she's…_mine._ "You will never be with him you are mine..do you hear me Kagome. YOU.ARE. MINE."

Kagome panicked as he had her arm in a death grip. She struggled underneath him as he held tighter to keep her from moving. "Let go Inuyasha you're hurting me… LET.GO."

She forced her powers up and Inuyasha let go. She almost purified him; his hand was burned and throbbed from the pain. In the wake of his anger he swung and struck Kagome across her face. She flew several inches from him landing on her back.

_I…I .. What is wrong with me? _

Kagome laid there on the ground on the verge of crying. He hit her, she never thought that he would do that. He stomped on her heart and struck her. She slowly got up her face throbbing. Kikyo stood beside Inuyasha with a cold smirk on her face. He looked as if he'd killed her, his eyes wide, lips tight and his body shook uncontrollably. _Didn't even try to apologize._ Good. She picked up her bow and arrow flowing a large amount of energy into it and aimed it directly at Inuyasha.

"Kago-

"Shut up" her ears pounded and her head swirled.

Kagome held her aim for a while she was unsure who she wanted to hit. If she hit Inuyasha and killed him then Kikyo would get want she wanted, but if she killed Kikyo then Inuyasha would be alone. He would know exactly the way she felt. She switched her target to Kikyo.

Before she even she let go of her arrow, they were surrounded by a pair of bird demons, They were large and black in color with poison seeping from their mouths.

"I smell a jewel shard nearby, Jo" one of the birds said

"Give us the jewel shard, miko and we will spare your life "Jo said

Kagome redirected her arrow and let it fly ripping through the air lit with energy. The one bird named Jo easily dodged it and spit out a poisonous liquid from his mouth towards Kagome.

"Watch out" Inuyasha quickly pulled her away from the poison and set her nearby Him and Kikyo. "Both of you stay behind me, WIND SCAR"

The attack hit the unnamed bird and he turned to ash in the air. The remaining Bird Jo quickly swooped in and spit again this time barely dodging out of reach, the poison fell on Kagome's arm instantly seeping into her skin. Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyo protecting her from the attack and dodged another attack from the bird. The bird was quick with its attack making it impossible for him to protect them both.

He turned to Kagome and quickly wiped the poison from her limp arm. It was starting to swell and turn red. He had to get the poison out or she would never be able to use it again. He turned to the bird demon and attacked.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

The bird dodged his claws and ripped his talons deep across Inuyasha's back. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up as the bird dived in to Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome was in pain from the throbbing of her arm and never saw the bird closing in on them. When she looked up Kikyo was staring at her with an evil glare in her eyes. A menacing smirk swept across Kikyo face before she stepped to the side and Kagome saw the bird swooped down and grabbed her by the shoulders. His talons sunk deep in her flesh.

"INUYAAAAASSSHHHHAAAAA"

The bird flew high into the sky until she could no longer see the evil glare of Kikyo's eyes

* * *

I think the chap is okay i'm getting a little better at this, i'm proud of myself. i was thinking kind of hard about how to get them to interact with one another wtihout Kagome looking weak. She is almost 20 years old and been in the feudel era for 5 years. so i made her more experienced and independent. Hope you enjoyed it...Chap 5. coming soon 


	5. why am i doing this?

Thank you all for the reviews they were very uplifting. Here's Chapter 5 Enjoy

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

* * *

In the west, Sesshomaru, his ward and retainer were camped on the outskirts of his lands. Rin chatted happily to the pet dragon Ah-Un while she fed him some water from the river. Jaken stood beside her mumbling to himself while he stood watch to make sure the clumsy girl didn't fall in, Sesshomaru sat nearby on a tree branch. He stared for long moments at the sunset that descended behind his castle from afar. The warm orange and pink hue of the clouds always reminded him about his childhood. He and his mother, when she was alive, would look at the sunset. They never spoke but watched as the clouds turned into vibrant shades of pink, purple, and orange then to the dim shade of gray.

He turned his attention to his pack when he heard a loud splash. Jaken was pushed into the river by Rin after she had snuck him from behind. The toad panicked and waved his arms wildly in the water. Rin and Ah-Un did nothing except giggle.

"Rin" he said in a commanding tone.

Rin turned to him, an apologetic look on her face. She leaned over, still giggling, helping Jaken out of the water. As soon as he was out of dangers way he jumped up yelling insults and swinging his staff. Rin did nothing but stare at him until he quieted his mouth, then she and Ah-Un continued on to laugh.

Sesshomaru turned away from the group who was now running after one another and continued to stare at the sun setting. _I wonder what that miko is doing._ Wait a minute where did that come from. He did not need to be thinking about Inuyasha's wench right about now, but…he often did. He had normally taken Rin to see the miko and kit when he really wanted to see her, and when Rin constantly bugged him to.

It had been two days since he last saw the miko and he was already craving to see her again. When he would wait patiently near a tree while Rin played with the kit, he would look at the miko while she moved about the camp. Her long Ebony hair had begun to slightly curl, she had only grown 2 inches and her body filled out perfectly. She was a beautiful, intelligent, and courageous young woman. _Did I just say beautiful?_ His temper flared. He couldn't stop thinking about that Human!

At their last visit Sesshomaru sat in a tree. The miko knew he stared at her and she was slightly nervous of his sudden attention. She was playing with the kit and Rin often looking at the village entrance for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew of his half brother's infidelity, He could smell that dead miko from a mile away. This slightly annoyed him. His half brother had no sense at all, Inuyasha would rather rut around with the dead than be with this strong woman so full of life.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched. A hideous scent invaded his senses, it smelled of blood and decaying flesh. His eyes widened at the familiarity of whose blood it was. _Miko._ He stood up from the tree branch and in one leap he landed in front of the river scanning for the miko's body. She was nowhere in sight but the water flowed a light pink color meaning that she nearby.

"What's the matter lord Sesshomaru" Rin said noticing his distress.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jaken yelled flailing his arms about.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru turned to his left to see a mass of what looked like hair floating down the river. He leaned over dipping his one arm underneath the water and pulled the miko out by her small waist. The smell of blood and poison was thick in her scent, her hair covered her face and he carefully moved the thick mass away. His pack behind him gasped as they slowly came to realize who it was.

The miko was unconscious but still alive. Barely. Sesshomaru laid her in his arms as he began to inspect her of her injuries. Her skin, once tan in color, was a pale bluish tint. Her lips were discolored from the loss of blood, and then he turned her face to the side. He caught sight of the bluish black bruise on her left cheek. _Where the fuck is Inuyasha!! _His inner beast bellowed.

. From the look of the wound on her shoulders, he knew she had been attack by a bird demon. Deep cuts marred the delicate skin of her collarbone. Although her left arm was the only thing that worried him the most. It was slightly bigger than her right arm and oozed black poison from the cuts on her arm. He barely even touched the arm when she whimpered loudly in pain. He had to hurry to his home from there he could save her and when she would fully recover he would demand to know what happened to her. _Inuyasha better had nothing to do with this.._ He pulled her in his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will Miss Kagome be okay" she said her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Jaken" the imp demon ears perked. "I will be leaving on my Youkai cloud since it is faster, you will take Rin on Ah-Un. When you arrive at the manor Rin will have her dinner in her room and afterwards go to bed and you will also retire for the night" he said leaving away on his youkai while Jaken followed after.

When Sesshomaru arrived at his manor, Shin was waiting for him at the gates. He was concerned for his master when he had sensed his distress and anger from miles away. Shin was also surprised to see him arrive holding a human woman in his arm, his eyes were blood red.

"Shin, have a servant prepare a room down the hall from mine, and have every healer in the manor there." Sesshomaru ordered walking right pass him. Shin bowed._ His eyes are bloodshot red; who is that woman?. _Shin followed doing what he was told.

After the room was prepared, Sesshomaru carefully laid Kagome on the soft bed. Her tangled hair fanned about wildly and she was starting to shiver. Shin entered the room along with three demon healers. The healers waited patiently until their lord rose from the bed and bowed to their knees. Anger rolled from Sesshomaru in waves, causing his servants to slightly cringe in fear.

"You will do everything in your power to heal this human, if any harm comes to her or if you fail I will shed no mercy upon your lives" he grated. "I will be in my study if I am needed"

He moved from the bed taking one last glance at Kagome and left the room. Shin followed him outside as the healers began their work. Sesshomaru entered his study and sat down in his chair. Letters were piled up on his desk and he sighed in frustration. Shin entered his study without knocking, He was the only one who could do that because, Shin and Sesshomaru have been friends since birth. Shin grabbed a chair and set down two glasses and a jar of sake. He filled his glass halfway and filled Sesshomaru's all the way to the rim.

"So my lord, what is it with the girl that has gotten you so riled up" Shin said taking a sip of his drink.

"There is nothing between me and her" he said brushing his fingers through his hair.

"hmm, this wouldn't be the same human that little Rin talks about"

"It is, I found her drifting in the river a few miles from here" Sesshomaru said fingering the rim of the glass before drinking down the entire contents in one gulp.

Sesshomaru sat in silence, the glass still in his hands. Shin took note of his lord's action. He stared at the door expecting it to open any minute. Shin knew he had some kind of feelings toward the woman, though he tried to deny it just one look in his eyes said it all.

"Where were her friends, were they not protecting her?"

"That's the thing they were nowhere in range of my senses and she had been injured for at least two days, that damn half breed couldn't even protect one human being" His voice rose at the last words and the glass shattered in his hands.

There was a hard knock at the door and Sesshomaru rose from his Chair. "Enter" Two of the healers came in the door carrying the third one on their shoulders.

"My lord, we have healed the Human of her wounds except the infection of her arm are very toxic to the touch and it pains the woman, we did not realize that she was miko for we would have taken more serious precautions" The male healer said.

"A miko" shin said in a surprised tone. Sesshomaru must've bumped his head along the way here. Not only was she human but a miko, Shin couldn't wait for the trouble she's going to cause in the castle. Sesshomaru dropped the contents of the broken glass and peeled off his armor before going to the guest room. When he entered the room her powerful scent filled his nose. She smelled of cherries with a hint of honey, he breathed deeply as he shut the door behind him. There among the bed the miko was still unconscious her hair hung from the side of the bed and her tattered clothes were folded neatly to the side.

He sat down carefully in front of her his youkai rubbing softly against her aura. Her left arm lay limply off the edge of the bed. He traced a finger down her arm figuring how severe the infection was. Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the bed she groaned and her eyes began to flutter. Sesshomaru felt her energy began to prickle his skin and he removed his finger. He couldn't treat her arm if she was to purify him. He leaned across her gliding a finger across her cheek.

For the first time since he met her he said her name. "Kagome" he whispered. When she didn't respond he called her name again this time more demanding. Her eyes fluttered hallway open; they appeared black in the dim lit room. Oblivious to his actions he continued to stroke her cheek as he spoke to her.

"I know you are in pain but you must not purify me If I am to save what is left of your arm" he said.

She looked at him silently for a moment. "will..i lose my…arm?" she said voice hoarse.

He ignored her question. "no matter how much pain you feel try and hold on back your energy" Sesshomaru removed his hand positioned himself in front of her arm.

The poison in her arm was eating away at her muscle, so the chance of her being able to use her arm again were slim to none. He looked to her again before he touched the base near her shoulder. He took his claw and punctured it deep in her arm. She groaned in pain wrenching her body away from his touch, energy began to prick his skin again. _Why am I doing this._ He was risking his life to save this woman, the same woman he tried to kill numerous of times. He could hear she was forcing back her sobs and she shook uncontrollably.

When he sensed that she had calmed, he dragged his claw down her shoulder to her wrist. Black poison spurted from the wound dripping onto his clothes. The swelling of her arm went down quickly. Making sure there wasn't anymore poison in her system he used a little of his own to cauterize the cut. He stood up to tell the Miko the news of her arms but she had passed out.

He stood there above her in silence, just looking at her. He contemplated on letting her stay, she would be a good caretaker for Rin, but soon enough she would want to go back to see her own Kit or maybe return back to her own time. He wiped the sweat that collected on her forehead. Realizing what he did he stopped himself and growled. _For the hundredth time today I have been acting out of place._ He turned on his heels and left the room, maybe a bath and paperwork would take his mind off the enchanting miko.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK TIL NEXT TIME...MMMMMWAAAH 


	6. Realization

It has been almost 3 months since i last updated this story and let me tell u time flies by quick. I hope u all like the chap and tell me if anything seems out of order and i'll be sure to patch it up ... thanks

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!

* * *

Shinju wiped the cloth delicately across the young miko's head where the sweat had collected. Her twin brother Shin had appointed her to take care of the girl until she woke. Shinju sang a sweet soft lullaby as she dipped the cloth into the cool water and wiped the girl face again. She wondered if Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her, he seemed to that night almost a week ago.

Little Rin told her the miko's name before… she think it was Kagome may be? Yeah it was Kagome. A pretty name for a pretty girl. She twirled the almost completed jewel in her hand. _So this is what everyone was fighting for_. Shin pulled down the sheets a bit to check on the bandages on Kagome's shoulders. The two wounds were healing nicely but there would be scars left behind. The bruise on her cheek was disappearing… but her arm… was another thing.

The damaged arm unlike the healthy and strong one strung about on the bed was sunken and looked like it would break within the first touch. Lord Sesshomaru ordered to keep it wrapped and cleaned only to let it breathe for about an hour or two. Shinju suspected that he didn't want the miko to wake up in distraught at the look of it.

Shinju pulled the sheets back in place and then she stiffened when she heard Kagome let out a soft moan. She didn't know whether or not she should go and get Lord Sesshomaru or just stay here incase she did wake up. When Kagome moved on her side away from Shinju as if she was about to get up, Shinju ran as fast as she could out the door and down stairs.

0o0

Kagome felt something wet and rough rubbing on her collarbone as she slowly inch by inch escaped the long induced sleep she was in. As she slowly turned and attempted to get up, she heard scattered footsteps running. Who was that? She was so tired, so weak. She used her left arm to hold herself up but it resisted and shot a searing pain in her arm and shoulder, she fell back on the bed. _What is wrong with my arm?_

Tears of pain ran down her face as she attempted to get up again but with her right arm. It followed her command and held her spot on the bed. A bed. She opened her eyes a little, the bit of sun felt foreign to them. She was in a bed wrapped in black silk sheets! Was she back home in her time? No it couldn't be, the sheets and ancient design of the room ruled that one out. She tried to focus on what had happened to her but her head only responded in giving her a headache.

Where am I? Kagome tried to wrap the silk around her with both arms but her left one wouldn't comply with her, she looked down at the arm, and gasped at the wrapped bandage on it. Blood was starting spot right through it.

"Inuyasha" she called out. Nothing.

"Sango. Miroku" she called out louder. No one was here.

"Shippo" she softly said.

She had to get out of here. Her friends were nowhere near her and she was more afraid than ever. Whenever she tried to think of what happened certain images only flickered in her head. She could remember going shopping and jumping into the well and going to find Inuyasha but that's when things started to get choppy. She was angry about something and then she was flying in the air. In her panic she used her miko powers and something dropped her over the river when she hit a rock on her leg. That was all she remembered.

She couldn't stay in this unknown place, not knowing what could be waiting for her. Now to find her clothes and get out. She gripped her silk with her good arm and took a hesitant step forwards. She lost balance and braced herself for the fall that was to come but it didn't. She was caught by someone. She looked up into a pair of golden eyes and her breath hitched. How could she have ended up in _his_ castle?

Sesshomaru stared intently at Kagome as he brought her to her feet but he still held onto her waist. He noticed the dried tears on her cheeks. Why had she been crying? He startled her as he picked her and placed her softly on the bed, his eyes never wavering from her cerulean orbs.

He knew she was scared. Although her body didn't show it that much, it was all in her eyes. In all of his life he had never seen eyes so blue, so bright, he felt as if he was swimming in the sea right into her soul. He knew right know from this point he could... no…would take of her.

"Are you okay" He asked.

Kagome pulled the silk closer and nodded her head. "Why am I here?"

His eyebrows arched. "You do not remember"

The innocent look on her eyes revealed her answer.

Sesshomaru saw the cautiousness in her eyes as she looked behind him at Shin and Shinju. "They will not harm you and nor will I"

Kagome nodded but she couldn't help feeling on edge. Here she was with Inuyasha's enemy, his own brother Sesshomaru. Who in the past as tried to kill her and Inuyasha so many times, so she had her reasons. She swooned and held her head. She only felt like this when she was poisoned by Naraku's Miasma. But he was dead so how did she get poisoned?

"Sesshomaru, how did I get here?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly at the disrespectful use of his name but he would correct that soon, now it only mattered about how the Miko was injured so badly… He couldn't believe he just said that. "My pack and I found you drifting in the river; your wounds were still fresh so I took the liberty of healing them the best I could"

"My wounds" Kagome looked down and finally noticed the bandage on her collarbone and back and her arm.

"The bruise on your face is healing quickly" the woman at the door said.

"Bruise?" Kagome hand flashed to her face then it all came back to her.

Inuyasha had slapped her; He had the gall to slap her over that dead waste Kikyo! He had never struck her before and the betrayal hurt her more than ever. He said he was over Kikyo, that he was ready to move forward and apparently he didn't. He lied. He still saw her as Kikyo and nothing else. A jewel shard detector was all that she was worth. He mated Kikyo over Her. Kikyo had won.

"It was Inuyasha" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was him"

Realization dawned on him and Sesshomaru clinched his hand in fury. The half wit had been the one to strike the miko. Inuyasha was supposed to protect her, he turned her back on her completely.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the holy power that dangerously radiated from Kagome. Her hand slipped form her face and formed into a fist. He didn't know what triggered her memory but it wasn't good. Shin and Shinju stepped forward clearly they feared for their Lord's safety. Sesshomaru looked back, a silent command for them to leave.

Shin opened his mouth to protest but shut it quick when a fierce growl released from Sesshomaru's lips. Shin narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru and pulled his sister out as he closed the door.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were darker almost black.

"I hate him…" As soon as those words left her lips. Her powers receded and Kagome clutched the jewel to her body as she sobbed.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether or not to comfort her or just leave so she can be by herself. He never comforted anyone before but he still made his way towards the bed. He settled himself on the bed and pulled Kagome close to him. She still cried as he moved her matted hair from her face and placed his arm around her waist. He had began to purr in hopes that it would calm her cries down.

Kagome was heartbroken, she was alone and hurting. She was startled when she felt Sesshomaru near her. She had notion to purify him on contact but… His touch was comforting and he was sensitive towards her quite the opposite from the usual ice prince. He had begun to purr which was calming her anger and sadness and she curled deeper into him. She wanted to enjoy the feeling while it last before it would be wrenched from her tight grip.

* * *

Kagome's been hit hard by what inuyasha did to her but i wont compare to what she will be told about her injury.. till next time and i wont take so long to update!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	7. Losses of the Pack

Told you i wouldn't take so long to update!! chapter 7 at your service.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were drinking tea in Kaede's hut when they heard a piercing scream sound through the village. Shippo jumped up from the scream that hurt his small sensitive ears. Miroku ears twitched at the sound of the scream, it was so familiar. He glanced at the small cot on the floor. Kagome's things strewn about near her bag. She's been gone for more than half an hour.

"Sango I think we need to go see what is taking Inuyasha and Kagome" he said quickly standing up and exiting the hut.

Sango caught on and hurried grabbing her bone boomerang, Klala and Shippo followed behind.

It didn't take them long before they reached the Bone eater's well. Sango gasped in horror as she saw Kagome being carried off by a large bird demon. Sango tried desperately to throw her boomerang but the target was too far away. She heard a loud moan nearby the well and she rushed to Inuyasha covered in blood on the ground.

Miroku spied Kikyo nearby staring into the sky with an evil gleam in her eyes. He made his way to Sango who was trying to get Inuyasha up on his feet. Miroku looked at Sango and pushed her out of the way causing Inuyasha to fall back to the ground.

"Miroku what are you doing!" Sango once again tried to help him up but was blocked by Miroku's staff.

"Do not touch him Sango" Sango glared at Miroku for being so cold.

"Why are you bei-

Miroku ignored her and peered down at Inuyasha. He had lost a large amount of blood and couldn't get up on his own. Anger filled Miroku and he kicked Inuyasha in the ribs.

Inuyasha roared in pain and Miroku kicked him again.

"How many times must you do this Inuyasha?" He yelled angrily. "You play around with Kagome's mind then you turn around and sleep with that dead enchantress!" He pointed to Kikyo who had turned her attention to them. She said nothing.

Sango hadn't seen Kikyo when she entered the clearing. She whirled around to Inuyasha who managed to sit up on his arms. "I thought you loved her Inuyasha" she said softly. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER!" Sango was near in tears. Miroku pulled her to him to comfort her.

"This is where our friendship ends Inuyasha, this is the last time we will let you deceive Kagome" He dropped a medicinal herb and bandage near Inuyasha. "there, I do not intend to let you bleed out" Miroku and Sango walked away without even looking back.

Inuyasha tried hard to say something to Sango and Miroku but his wounds and the poison in his shoulder made it hard for him to. He stared while Miroku and Sango were leaving and Shippo stared at him, his eyes filled with sadness and pain. He turned away and struggled to his feet. Kikyo had finally moved and helped Inuyasha up.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last words he heard were Miroku's. "Pray Inuyasha that Kagome is alive when we find her" that was all before he slipped into the dark abyss.

That happened almost a week ago. Miroku, Sango, Klala, and Shippo searched restlessly for Kagome everywhere. When they had ran off they hoped that the giant bird was close by but it was nowhere in sight. Miroku was angry at what Inuyasha did and often thought whether or not their relationship could be repaired. His most current thought was that if Kagome was alive could she come to terms and forgive Inuyasha.

Sango was well out of tears and walked silently most of the time running to a bush every now and then her hopes falling. Klala mewed occasionally, and Shippo was quiet ever since they had left Inuyasha in the clearing…which was unusual to Miroku.

Miroku knew that Inuyasha was at Kaede's healing his wounds; that's why they hadn't left back to Edo yet. He couldn't look at Inuyasha right now. Something much more was important. An aggravated scream escaped from Sango as she threw her large weapon to the ground; the hard bone sticking in the ground.

"When will we ever find her Miroku? We have searched up and down the damn bird's path and still no sign of her!" She rubbed her temple trying to stifle the tears that were about to come.

"Sango, we will find Kagome soon I'm sure of it, she has survived much worse, she **will** turn up" He said hugging Sango.

Sango tried to calm herself down the best way she could. But she didn't know what she would do if they found Kagome… no she was not going to think like that. Miroku was right. "I'm sorry I'm just tired I guess."

Miroku nodded. "Then we'll set up camp then"

"No not right now, we'll search for a bit more then we'll stop" She pulled the bone boomerang from the ground and strung it to her back.

"Are you sure, Sango" Miroku knew she only wanted to keep searching for Kagome and nothing else.

Before Sango could reply, Shippo sniffed deeply in the air. He could smell the smell of blood and rotting flesh, the hint of vanilla light in the air. It was his Okasan! Shippo jumped from Klala's back and ran full speed towards the frightening scent. Sango called out and ran after Shippo while Miroku called out to Sango and gave chase after the kit and demon exterminator.

Not a minute after Shippo ran he came upon a river, the water was traveling fast down a hill and jagged rocks, among one of the rocks was blood. He stepped closer frightened about who's blood it could be. Hurried footstep came from behind him and Sango gasped. Miroku caught up beside Sango and lowered himself by the edge of the river. On the rock that Shippo sniffed was a ripped cloth that had came from Kagome's shirt.

And blood. A whole lot of it.

She must've struck the rock when she was dropped.

Sango dropped to her knees. "She's gone… she's-

Sango vomited on the ground next to her. She held her stomach and let go of her tears, there was no way that Kagome would have been able to survive the fall and the cold sting of the water. Kagome had bled badly that day and was heavily poisoned. She would be too weak to save herself.

After Sango let her tears fall, Shippo cried out in a loud wail. He was silently mourning his adopted mother and now he just couldn't take it anymore. Miroku stood above the crying duo, tears stinging his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He would survive for them all…for kagome. He sat on his knees and pulled Sango and Shippo into his arms, lending a shoulder for them to cry on.

* * *

the gang kicks Inuyasha out and They think Kagome's dead!! Oh the drama of it all!! and i'm the one usually complaining about it but i did a good chap. Review me! Chapter 8 coming soon!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	8. Toy

OMG!! my movie long son with monica and chritstian kane came on last night and i almost had a fit when i saw it came on today at 2:00 u do not know how happy i was to see that movie again and i recorded so i could watch it again and again and again. Whew!! Christian kane is so damn sexy in that movie... I love it when he gets mad at Monica and when he gets frustrated because he wants to be with her so badddddd. he is toooooooooo sexy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I will discontinue my last name now it will now be Mrs. Kane instead of Mrs. bloom. LOL sorry but i had to tell someone about my man so here goes chapter oooppps so wrapped up i forgot which chapter this is but i can't go back or it will erase what i put sooo enjoy chapter whatever and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned while he tried to turn over on the small cot. His head was aching and his back burned intensely. A small cold hand grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. He looked up and winced. Kikyo was sitting next to him, rubbing herbs on his back, she suddenly reminded him of Kagome.

"Don't move your back isn't completely healed yet" She said.

Inuyasha said nothing as he looked around him. They were in Kaede's hut, although she was no where around her stew was cooking in the fire pot. _Why hadn't she abandoned me as well?_ He wondered how long he had been passed out. The herbs that Kikyo spread over his back smelled disgusting but…it soothed his wounds.

"Has Miroku and Sango come back yet" His throat was dry and his voice was rough.

Kikyo kneaded his shoulders. "No, it has been almost a week since they have left, you was severely poisoned by the bird" Her voice was slightly different somewhat, warmer.

Hearing the news that he had been poisoned made his stomach churn. He remembered when the poison from the bird's mouth fell on Kagome's arm. Guilt heavily weighed on him, things didn't turn out they way he though it would've. He was mated to his dead lover, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hated him, and he damaged the only real pure thing left in this era, he didn't know if she was dead or alive.

Heavy feet bustled in through the door, Inuyasha turned and saw Kaede enter the hut with a few spices and dumped them into the boiling pot. She turned back towards him and instead of scolding him she slightly smile.

"So ye have woken up in time for some food" She said.

"Uh…uh yea, I think I have had enough sleep for the moment" he scratched his ear.

_Why isn't' she yelling at me._

Kaede continued to move about the room as if Inuyasha wasn't there. He was getting more confused by the moment. He sat up and cross his arms. "What's the big deal?"

Kaede looked at him in confusion. Kikyo had sealed the container with the bad smelling herbs and sat it on the table.

"What do ye mean Inuyasha" Kaede said.

"I betrayed everybody and you're sitting here acting like nothing ever happened." He sighed.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha for a long moment before she answered. "I have no ill will towards Inuyasha, sure ye haven't made the best choice but there will be a time that ye will be able to make a better one." She went to the pot and scooped some hot stew in one of Kagome's bowls and handed it to Inuyasha. "Now eat, ye will need all the strength ye can get to search for Kagome"

Inuyasha took the bowl but didn't eat. "How do you know if she is still alive?"

Kaede smirked. "How do ye know?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"There is only one way to find out"

_The well!_ Inuyasha dashed up from the cot ignoring the pain in his back and darted out of the hut. He saw the well in view in a matter of seconds and without stopping he jumped in bracing himself for the hard impact on the bottom of the well. But it never came, instead a blue light surrounded him and the familiar smell of polluted air filled his nose.

_Forgive me Kagome_

0o0

Rokurou sat in the large chair in the throne room. For the past couple of weeks Nobu had helped him with the present ways of the lands. he had to retrain in the dojo, at first his joints were annoyingly stiff and he was considerably slow but within time he quickened his pace and his strength was returning to him… good. Another thing he had to do was to cramp all of the history he had missed in three weeks, lucky for him, Inu youkai were very quick learners.

'"My work here is done"' Nobu bowed to the new lord of the south. "Although I will be your advisor at the ball"

Rokurou raised an eyebrow. "What ball?" His voice boomed in the large room.

Nobu handed a small red paper to Rokurou; all the 4 lords had received the same one. It was an invitation to the youkai ball, a large castle that was built in the center of Japan that signified unity. There, Rokurou would be acknowledged as a lord… but many questions would be raised.

As much as he hated it, he **had** to assist Rokurou in the youkai ball that was nearing. He wondered how the dog demon of the west would act when he would see another Inu youkai as lord and a relative. Nobu frowned that would not be good at all or maybe Inunotaisho knew what he was doing when he sign the contract that day hundred of years ago.

Nobu had made up his mind that he would go on vacation somewhere, although he liked being a lord it was still a very nerve racking position. He no longer had a mate, she had died centuries ago, and he was left alone with his three sons and one daughter. All of his children were grown and mated, he felt some sort of success but sad that his mate did not live to see the day.

Rokurou leaned in the chair and thought of how wonderful it would be to finally have his revenge, he would make his appearance at the ball first, and his goal would be to make Sesshomaru squirm in his presence. Then he would have to get rid of Nobu. Although they had grown up together, their relationship towards each other was that of enemies. Yes he finally remembered that he was the cause of the death of Nobu's mate, something that he wished he hadn't done. But revenge was still burning inside of Nobu.

He just wished that it was something that Sesshomaru had that he could hurt. Something precious to take away from him. It would be a blow to the stoic dog demon. And that would leave him vulnerable.

"Don't I get a personal servant to entertain me around here" He asked apparently bored out of his mind.

"Sooner or later I knew you were going to ask. On the second floor you have several hundred mistresses to pick …or you could have them all at once" Nobu summoned a servant nearby.

"Hmmm. I just need one for the moment" Rokurou got up and brushed of his kimono. The male servant bowed and directed Rokurou to the second floor. "You not coming?"

Nobu shook his head. "I have more personal matters at hand"

Rokurou almost growled. Nobu said that a little too snide for him. He would definitely have to watch his back for a few more days. Or he could just kill him now but he wasn't lord just yet. He had to be accepted by the other three lords. Rokurou nodded and followed the servant. Just how long would it be before Nobu finally have his say? He knew Nobu was still intent on killing him. He just couldn't do it because he was trapped in the orb.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered one day that he was looking for Tezumi after Inunotaisho announced their mating. He was angry as hell and he was looking for blood. He had found her at the castle in the garden with Maui Nobu's mate. He had confronted Tezumi about her engagement and that he loved her but she had rejected him confessing her love for Inunotaisho. He went into a rage and snatched her up and proceeded to leave the castle accept Maui had intercepted him.

Maui was known for her fierce fighting and loud personality, she called him a madman and that she would force him to let Tezumi go. He laughed at her but she attacked him and Tezumi dropped from his shoulders. Maui continued to attack him but he dodged her attacks not wanting to hurt his best friend's mate. Although when her claws connected with his face his beast surfaced and grabbed Maui's small neck and snapped it into two. Tezumi's scream had ruptured his ears and burst the glass windows of the castle.

He stared down at Maui's dead body but the funny thing about that was he didn't feel any remorse, not even knowing the fact that his best friend mate was killed by him. But knowing that her death affected Inunotaisho as well drove something in him. Anyone who was connected to the Dog demon friend or family who stepped in his way would feel his wrath. Inunotaisho had taken something so beautiful away from him and Nobu was siding with him. They all had to pay. Except for his love Tezumi of course.

Rokurou rounded the corner with the servant and could hear small laughter from inside the large room at the end of the hall. All of these women weren't pure but they smelled quite nice and he couldn't wait to see what was awaiting him. The servant knocked on the door three times and the laughter stopped. He opened the door and Rokurou stepped in. The servant stayed outside as he closed the door.

All different type of women was inside the large room decorated in silk and tapestries. Women ranging from small sizes to those ranging in nicely wide shaped bodies. A tall and curvy woman passed his view; she had medium brown skin and jet black hair. A small red dot adorned her head. She was quite unique someone he had never seen before but he kept walking, there would be a later time to answer his curiosity. He had yet to find what he was looking for.

As Rokurou turned down another hall he caught sight of the tall demoness who stared at him. Her stares weren't innocent and the smell that radiated from her told him it was intentional. He looked beside him at another woman but He looked at the woman again and she still stared at him, a smile smirk graced her lips. She had long brown straight hair and red eyes. Blue stripes lined her eyelids and she wore a simple black kimono that was stitched to like second skin to her. She had a frequent smell about her it changed a frequent number of times before it settled down for only a minute then it changed again. She was a shape shifter.

This is what he wanted. He could just look at her and pure evil just poured from her eyes. It was a bonus that she was a shape shifter as well; she could do him good in his revenge against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He approached the shape shifter and she bowed before him. He cupped her chin and stared into her red eyes. So evil.

"What is your name?" He asked commandingly.

She smirked. "Anything you want it to be" Her voice was hypnotizing.

A couple of women gasped at her response for some of them knew they would be punished for saying something like that. But Rokurou loved it. She was perfect.

"Takara" Her new name.

"No one has ever called me their 'treasure' before" She said. _Damn that voice is sexy!_ "You won't keep me in a box with all of your other toys now will you?"

Rokurou took her hand. "You are too big for a box…maybe I could keep you in my bed, for other reasons."

Takara smiled and her eyes flickered. He led her out of the room and took her up to his bedroom on the top floor of the castle.

* * *

uh oh a shape shifter... i wonder what rokurou will have her to do...Hmm this chap is okay i think but i will try to make him a bit more evil in later chapter when he has some powers as lord. But review anyways if you like it... and if you like CHRISTIAN KANE!! WHOOOOOO but remeber ladies he is my man and i dont want to embarass you when i kick your asses in front of him. LOL chapter blah coming sooon.

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
